


The Scarf

by BrittWagg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Slow Burn, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWagg/pseuds/BrittWagg
Summary: Clarke can be a little scattered when she’s in the painting zone. Forgetting to check the forecast may have been the best thing she’s ever done though when a gorgeous stranger comes to her rescue with a simple scarf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not a writer. I’m usually just here to read! But I saw a prompt on Tumblr submitted to ClexaWeek2018 by chibistarlyte and a scene played in my head and I had to get it out. I have more ideas I’d like to keep this going with but I wanted opionions to see if I’m on the right track! Please give me honest feedback :)

“Times up, Clarke!”

Clarke startles as her deep concentration is broken. “Five more minutes, Murphy! Please?!” She had been working on this painting all day and felt like she was finally getting somewhere. She couldn’t just stop now! It was almost Christmas and she promised her mom a painting for the annual charity auction for the hospital. She’d rather eat slugs than listen to Abby Griffin’s disappointment lectures.

“You said that 20 minutes ago,” John Murphy scowled as he rounded the corner. They had met in college and became good friends after learning they were the only sane people in class. He now manages an art gallery with attached rental studios. “I don’t understand why you like painting here so much in the first place. You have your own studio.”

If Clarke had to describe Murphy’s face, she would say it’s set in a permanent glower. Like the mad face emoji but with one eyebrow lifted! “But then I wouldn’t get to see your handsome face or hear your angelic hollering!” Clarke replied cheekily with the toothiest grin she could muster. “Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants. But I hope you know the kind of mojo you’re interrupting! This could’ve been my ONE master piece! My shining moment! My rise to fame and fortune!” She teased him as she gathered her things and put on her jacket. His scowl only deepened.

“It’s almost 9:30 and I just want to go home. Besides, you’re already on you’re way up to fame and fortune.” She knew he was right. She’s sold several of her paintings in his gallery alone. She was making quite a name for herself, but it didn’t feel like that just yet.

“Yeah, yeah. So they say.” She smiles at him. “Thanks for letting me stay a little late again. I’m going to leave my canvas and supplies here tonight if that’s okay. I didn’t drive, and there’s no way in hell I’m walking home with this thing.” He just shrugs.

“No one’s on the schedule for the space tomorrow. I usually leave this one open for you anyways.” It took all her self control not to tease him about being mushy. It was rare that he let that side of him show. She didn’t want to discourage that. “Do you need a ride home?”

As they walked out the front door, she felt the cold blast. It had been a fairly sunny afternoon, but the night brought bitter winds and precipitation, apparently. She should really start checking the forecast. “Ummm….” She had kept him long enough and didn’t want to burden him. “No, that’s okay. I’ll just catch the bus. Besides, if I make you drive across town in the opposite direction, in this snow, Emori may just kill us both.”

John smiles at the mention of his fiancé. “We are supposed to be having a Netflix date,” he grimaced. “But only if you’re sure?”

“Yes! Please! Go! Be gone! Shoo!” She made a motion with her hands, and immediately his scowl was back at being shoo’d like an animal. She laughed at him and said, “I’ll be fine. A little cold maybe, but nothing some hot cocoa can’t fix. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
John just rolled his eyes and replied with an, “Mmmhm.” Once he was in his car, Clarke walked down the block to wait at the bus stop. As she rounded the corner, her bus was pulling away.

“Nooo! Wait!” She yelled as she ran towards the bus, but it was no use. “Damn it!” She should really start checking the bus schedule, too. Clarke walked over to the half enclosed bench and sat to wait for the next bus. She pulled up her hood and crossed her arms to help keep herself warm.

-

Lexa walked out of her office building clutching the scarf around her neck. Thank goodness she had checked the forecast earlier today. She would have been freezing if she had worn her suit jacket alone. She heard some yelling to her left and saw a girl run after a bus. Curious, she watched for a minute before walking to her jeep. She saw the girl plop down on the bench, defeated. Lexa could tell she wasn’t dressed for the weather and felt bad for her.

She walked over to check on the girl. “Hey. Are you okay?” She asked. The girl startled a bit but looked up and gave Lexa a soft smile. Lexa was instantly enamored. This girl was beautiful and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She felt her heart rate speed up and tried her best to keep her cool.

“I’m fine, thank you. Just cold and super annoyed at myself,” she shrugged and let out an awkward chuckle. Clarke had trouble maintaining eye contact. This stranger was gorgeous, so dapper in her suit and pea coat. Of course she would run into the sexiest woman alive in her paint stained jeans and hoodie. “My bus just left, and I clearly did not prepare for this weather.”

“Here.” The stranger said as she took off her scarf. “I know it isn’t much to battle this wind but maybe it’ll help.”

“Oh, I can’t take th-“ Clarke started to blush.

“Please? I’ve got my coat and my Jeep isn’t far. I think you need it more than I do,” she smiled. “I’m Lexa, by the way,” Lexa said as she held out her hand. “I work in that building in case you ever want to return it.” She gave the girl a wink and a smirk, hoping her flirtatiousness came across smoother than it felt.

“I’m Clarke,” she said as she took Lexa’s hand. “And thank you. I’ll remember that and appreciate any warmth I can get.” She smiled and blushed as she looked at her feet. Lexa gently wrapped the scarf around her neck.

“I’ll see you around, Clarke,” Lexa said as she turned to leave. Clark stood still and watched Lexa walk away, taken aback by this beautiful stranger. She pulled the scarf up around her nose to keep her face warm and could smell the sweet cologne Lexa must have been wearing. Clarke couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she waited for her bus. Luckily, it came fairly quickly and she climbed on. She thought of nothing but the beautiful stranger as she rode home


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad y’all seem to be enjoying this! I hope this chapter is okay too :) I’m sorry it’s so short but, like I said, I’m not a writer.

Lexa climbed into her Jeep and let out a breath. She couldn’t keep from smiling. She had flirted with strangers before but none of them had made her feel this giddy. “Snap out of it, Lexa!” She thought to herself. She turned on her favorite podcast for the ride home thinking it would take her mind off of Clarke, but not even that could keep the girl from plaguing her thoughts. “Ugh, now I’ll have to start the episode over.”

Slightly annoyed with herself, she turned off the radio. She had to get her mind right. She needed to work on her speech for that up coming charity auction. Lexa’s company had only recently acquired this hospital, and she wanted to make a good impression. She doubts the guests would appreciate a detailed description of Clarke’s sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair that looks like it smells like sunlight and summertime.

She was so zoned out and almost missed her own house. Lexa turned to go down her long driveway. She loved having land outside the city, her own piece of paradise. She was a small town girl at heart, after all. She slowed half way up the driveway and called out to corral her horses. “Wynonna! Waverly!” Named after her favorite sister pair, of course. The two mares came running up to the fence line and trotted alongside her Jeep. Once they reached the barn, Lexa parked and opened the gate to let them in for the night. “Good night , ladies. I’ll see you in the morning!” She called out as she closed the stable doors.

She walked over to the empty storage barn to check the decoration process. When the board of directors at the hospital brought up the annual charity auction, she volunteered her barn. No need to waste money on a venue when it could be much more useful elsewhere. It took some convincing but they had eventually agreed.

There were fairy lights strung from posts leading to the doors. Oh, this is cute, Lexa thought to herself. Once she stepped inside, her jaw dropped. The barn had been almost completely transformed. More fairy lights hung from the ceiling, with a wooden floor set from end to end. The stage, tables, and Christmas tree had yet to be set up, but she could tell this would far surpass the board’s expectations.

“You left your jaw on the floor,” Anya smirked at her sister.

“Anya, this is amazing! How did you get so much done? Didn’t you just start today?” Lexa replied. Her sister was the best event planner in the city, quite convenient for Lexa.

“Would you really expect anything less from moi??” she replied sassily. “I’ve got catering setup, table centerpieces and nameplates have been ordered, and the tree ornaments should be here tomorrow. My team went home a couple of hours ago, but they’ll be back bright and early. Now that you’ve had an update, I want dessert. You got anything good in your kitchen?”

The sisters make their way inside to satiate Anya’s sweet tooth. “Hey, didn’t you have a scarf when you dropped by my office this morning?” Anya asked as Lexa dug through her refrigerator. She brought out a cheesecake knowing it was one of Anya’s favorites. She served a slice to Anya, sitting on her countertop, then cut one for herself.

“Yeaahhh,” Lexa replied a little dreamily with a small smile on her face.

“Why’s your face doing the thing?” Anya asked with a mouth full of cheesecake while motioning with her fork at Lexa’s face.

Lexa scowls, “My face is not doing a thing.”

“It’s totally doing a thing!” Any’s eyes go wide. “You met a girl!” She practically yells around another bit of dessert.

“I did not… meet a… a girl,” she stutters out. Lexa does not stutter. She huffs in frustration, stabbing her cheesecake. Anya knew her way too well. “Fine. I saw this girl miss her bus and she was very underdressed for the weather so I gave her my scarf to help. That’s all. I was just being nice.”

“Mhm, sure,” Anya smirked again.

“Anya.”

“Lexa.”

“Ugh you’re the worst!” She whined out, fighting back a smile.

“She was cute, huh,” Anya said waggling her eyebrows. “Please tell me you got her number?? You better have gotten her number. Lexa I swear if you didn’t get that number…” Lexa remained silent. “Damnit, Lexa!”

“I didn’t wanna be creepy! Besides, I told her what building I work in just in case she wants to return my scarf.” Lexa shrugged, licking her fork.

Anya facepalms and says, “Oh my god, you’re such a useless lesbian. I swear I got all the game in this family.”

“Whatever,” Lexa mutters and crosses her arms. “I need to go work on my speech. Are you staying the night?”

“Yup. I need to get an early start, and make that barn presentable for some rich snobs. Night, sis.”

“Good night, Anya.” Lexa chuckles to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke stood as her bus came to a stop. She braced herself for the short walk to her apartment building by pulling up her hood and wrapping Lexa’s scarf around her face once again. She briskly walked through the bitter cold and practically ran up the stairs once she entered her building. Clarke loved her apartment. It wasn’t big, but it came with a loft she used for painting and a killer view. Murphy was right to tease her about using his studios, but sometimes she just needed a change of scenery.

She set down her things and brought her hands up to unwrap the scarf. She hesitated, breathing in the scent of Lexa’s cologne once again. She smiled to herself as she pictured the green eyed beauty.

“Umm, earth to Clarke!”

Clarke jumped at the sudden intrusion to her thoughts. People really needed to stop sneaking up on her. “Shit, Raven! What’re you doing here??” She quickly dropped her hands from the scarf and held one over her racing heart.

“We agreed to have movie night at your place this month. Remember? I used the spare since you weren’t home yet. Octavia’s running late though,” Raven said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Right! Of course I remember.” Clarke rolled her eyes and shrugged awkwardly. She anxiously cleared her throat when she couldn’t meet Raven’s gaze.

Raven squinted her eyes. “Mhm. Is that why you were huffin’ on that scarf when you walked in?” Raven reached for the scarf, and Clarke slapped her hand away. Clarke’s eyes went wide because she couldn’t believe she just did that. Raven raised one eyebrow, “What’s with the scarf, Clarke?”

“What do you mean?” Clark tried to ask innocently as she continued to clutch the scarf tightly.

Raven scoffed. “I MEAN… why are you holding that thing like it’s your life force when it’s not even yours??” Clarke looked up at her, surprised. “Dude, I raid your closet every time I’m here. I know it like the back of my hand, and it can’t be new because that’s definitly not your style.”

Luckily for Clarke, that’s the moment Octavia chose to knock on the door. “That must be O! You know how impatient she can be. Why don’t you go get there door before she busts it down??” Clarke gave Raven a toothy smile and hurried off.

“I’m not just letting this go Clarke!” Rave shouted across the apartment. “You’re being way too weird!” She yelled again as she opened the door.

“What’s she being weird about?” Octavia asked as she handed Raven a whine bottle so she could take off her coat.

“Nothing!” Clarke yelled as she ran into the room. “It’s nothing! Raven’s just, umm, being Raven.” She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air, hoping they’d let it go. But she knew better. They didn’t let anything go.

Octavia and Raven shared a look, and then looked at Clarke with a raised eyebrow. She’d seen that look plenty of times and knew she was in for an interrogation. She sighed and internally groaned. She snatched the bottle of whine from Raven’s hands and headed for the kitchen. “I’m gunna need plenty of this for whatever is about to come out of your mouths,” she bitterly muttered. She loved her best friends but knew how overwhelming they could be.

“You’re right, Rae. She’s totally being weird.” Octavia fake whispered to Raven as they followed Clarke into the kitchen. She gave Clarke a cheeky smile when she whipped her head back around. The pair sat down at Clarke’s kitchen island while she opened the whine. “So why ya bein’ weird, Griff?”

“Yeah, Clarke. Why?? Tell Octavia about that scarf.” Octavia looked oddly at Raven. Clarke stayed silent. It would be one thing if it had been a kind stranger she had briefly flirted with, which technically it was, but this stranger would not leave her thoughts. She was painfully attractive and exuded confidence, the epitome of sexy to Clarke. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was kind green eyes. But she couldn’t tell them that! They would never let her live it down.

“CLARKE!” Octavia and Raven shouted in unison. Clarke finally snapped back to reality and continued to pour whine in their glasses.

“Dude. Where’d you go?? Did Murphy slip you some happy pills at the studio today?” Raven sassed.

“Really?” Clarke deadpanned. “I’m fine!” She hesitated. “If you really must know, I had a… pleasant encounter today,” she said with a smile on her face. She handed each of them a glass and started walking towards the couch.

She plopped down right as Octavia said, “Oh em gee! You got laid??” Of course that is the first place their minds would go.

Clarke choked on the sip of whine she had been taking. “No! I met someone nice and flirted a bit! There were no sexual relations of any kind! C’mon guys!”

“We never know with you.” Raven said as she waggled her eyebrows.

“You guys are the worst.” Clarke said while throwing a pillow their way.

“Yeah, yeah. So tell us what happened!” Octavia waved her off.

Clarke dove into the story. How she stupidly neglected to wear weather appropriate clothing. How the bus driver totally saw her but took off anyways. And how this beautiful stranger gave up her scarf just so Clarke could stay a little warmer. She could tell her friends were hanging on her every word but couldn’t read their expressions.

“If she was a real knight in shining armor, she would’ve given you her coat.” Raven mouthed off crossing her arms. Octavia bumped her with her shoulder and Clarke groaned. She never knew how these kinds of things were going to go.

“Raven! It’s sweet. Plus Clarkey got her flirt on and she’s clearly smitten with this woman. Are you going to take her scarf back?” Octavia asked.

“Eventually,” Clarke sighed longingly. “I’m still not done with that painting for my mom, so it’ll have to wait until after Christmas at least. I feel bad but my next few days are so packed. Which reminds me, are you guys coming to the charity auction?”

“Food, booze, and dancing like last year?” Raven asked. Clarke nodded her head. “Then I think you can count us in!”

Clarke felt relieved. “Good. I’ll need someone to keep me company. There’ll be a bunch of rich snobs, and I really don’t feel like playing nice ALL night.” Clarke picked up the TV remote and started to turn on Netflix.

“Where is it this year?” Octavia asked.

“It’s at someone’s house. Like, the hospital’s new owner or somethings like that that,” she said while she sipped her whine and browsed through Netflix. “Apparently, she has a bunch of land and offered to host it and pay for décor. Saves the board money so of course they agreed.” Raven and Octavia nodded. “Now that that’s been discussed, can we please just pick a movie already??”


End file.
